Dragon Ball Z Alternate Reality
Introduction Hello! If you got here, you probably are looking for another story set in the Dragon Ball Z universe, no matter if it is 'real' or not. This is story is my rendition of what a continuation to Dragon Ball Z could be, respecting the Anime canon (I haven't read the entire manga, only bits and pieces - nor do I know every little detail of the DBZ story line, so I will do my best here to respect the canon). I decided to write this story after discusing with another board member on the possibility of there being a sequel to DBZ. This story is my idea of how it should be continued. My story would take place on the era two years after the last tournament depicted in Dragon Ball Z. This story is therefore meant as a replacement for GT so there would obviously not be any GT references here. For now this work will outline what could be called a first season, which could include 3 or so Sagas within it. Also, for the moment there won't be any images here. Enjoy! Change Log - Tue, October 26th, 2010 - Start of Re-scripting of the plot (see Plot Outline for ideas) Sagas: #The Ice Planet Saga # 29th World Martial Arts Tournament Saga The Ice Planet Saga During Uub's trainning, Kibito Kai senses a powerful force sweeping through the universe, conquering and enslaving worlds as it travels. As recomended by the Elder Kai, he calls upon Earth's heros to aid him in stopping yet another threat. Goku, feeling confident in the Z Figthers abilities takes up the challenge and travels to a distant planet in the South Galaxy. Upon arriving however they find an unexpected power which dwarves their own. Can they rise up to this terrible villain? Chapter list: *I. An Important Request *II."We are the Ginyu Force!" *III. Potara *IV. General Ice *V. Powerless *VI. General Ice's Terrible Transformation *VII. A Favor Returned *VIII. Clash of Super-Powers *IX. Corruption An Important Request Deep in the South Galaxy, an unexplicable disturbance sweeps through space. In a matter of days entire solar systems fall under the shadow of a new dark rule: a being of imense power, forging an empire of blood with a fist steel. "Could it be?" thinks the wise Kibito Kai, "Why couldn't I see this? A power like this is unheard of even by our standards?" "Quiet Kindergarden Kai! Do I have to do everything for you? Hurry up and call Goku before it's too late!" says the grumpy Old Kai. On Earth, the Z Figthers enjoy a period of peace and prosperity. The Earth is once again in normality, and Goku and his family now live a normal life. The Earth's Defence Force has once again disbanded, many have started their own families and live their own lives in peace. However, experience has shown them to keep vigil, even in times of peace. Pan and Uub now train under Goku; a safeguard to ensure security for years to come. Suddenly a friendly face appears: "Ka-- Me-- Ha-- Me-- Oh, hey Kibito Kai!" "Goku! I need your help! Follow me!" "Hey! What's going on!?" "There is no time to explain, just gather everyone. A terrible power is terrorizing the South Galaxy and we need to stop him before he destroys the entire Universe" "Oh no! That's terrible," says a frightened Uub. "Stop being such a sissy, my grandpa can take him!" teases Pan. "Pan. Uub. Go find Gohan and Goten. I will go find Trunks and Vegeta and we'll meet at the lookout," orders Goku. At the lookout, the Z Fighters are once again united: "Trunks! I haven't seen you in ages!" "Oh, figured you would be here Goten!" "Hmph... Aren't you looking dull." scorns Vegeta. "Ha ha ha ha! I've heard that one before!" laughs Gohan. "Guys, this is not the time for a meet and greet, we got a real threat on our hands this time. We are facing a terrible foe who has conquered half of the South Galaxy in just a few days. And he is not alone, he's got powerful minions on his side" "So this guy is super strong huh!? What do you say Vegeta? Let's go get this guy !?" suggests Goku. "Fine! But you know I will be the one that will finish the job, so don't get all excited." "Great! Grab onto me and I will take you there," says the Kai. *GROWL "Before we go can I get something to eat ? I haven't eaten in hours!" *FACEPALM Later on: "Ready now? Let's go!" Upon arrival at this unknown planet, the heroes immediately feel a terrible prescence. "Wow! Do you feel those two kis? Such power!" says Gohan. "Yes, and there two smaller powers as well" adds Goku. "Scared clown? C'mon, let's get this over with!" barks Vegeta. "No Vegeta, we must hide our Ki. We don't know how powerful they really are." "Oh, c'mon grandpa, they can't be as strong as you and daddy are!" says Pan. "Yeah Dad, let's go, I want to get back home in time for dinner, or else Videl will kill me," argues Gohan. As they argue, the Earth's defence forces unknowingly attract the attention of the enemy. A shadowy figure watches their progress across the foreign planet from a hidden spaceship. "Hmph. Saiyans. I should have known that fool Cold couldn't take care of this pest. We gave him and his weakling sons too much freedom." "Pilot, connect me to the mothership." "Sire, we have intruders in Planet Ice, looks like Cold was unable to take care of the problem." "General Ice, take your minions and take care of this problem. We can't allow any more of these super pests to appear, they may pose a threat to us if they can spread more of that annoying gene." "Yes sire!" responds Ice. As the general disconnects, the Overlord prepares himself for the next conquest. "Take us to sector 89134XG, there is a small solar system there that would make a fitting place for our future endeavours," commands the Overlord to the mothership. In an instant, a vile force makes contact with our heroes. "Alpha Ginyu, destroy them!" yells General Ice. Unexpecetedly, Trunks is engaged by an Alpha Ginyu operative who quickly knocks him on the ground. "Guys, we have company!" warns Trunks. The saiyans retaliate, landing punches and kicks to their sneaky attackers. The battle appears to be easy, their foes taking many hits and ending up face first on the icy rock. "Leave these guys to us! Just take care of Uub and Pan!" yells Picollo. Trusting that this is an easy fight, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan allow the younger Saiyans to fight. A bright light sudenly flashes in the horizon. Pushed away by an immense power Pan and Uub are tossed aside while Goten and Trunks stand in awe. Then, out of the smoke a blur suddenly emerges, punching Goten out of the way while kicking Trunks towards the ground. Picollo attempts to retaliate but is pushed away by a Kiai blast coming from another direction. Pan and Uub are knocked back by energy blasts and are then batted away by the fourth shady character. "We are the Ginyu Force!" Sensing this new power, the remaining heroes fly back to help out. Another bright flash appears. From the smoke, two golden glows followed by a bright white glow attack the shady force. Goten trades blows with a Ginyu force operative, quickly subduing him. Trunks takes down another with a uppercut followed by a smashing attack towards a nearby mountain. Picollo pushes away the remaining two in a single attack. Unexpectedly however, the Ginyu Force quickly retaliates. After a series of clashes, the fighting halts. The misterious quartet then proceeds to strike various poses. A young, red skinned girl with white hair pronounces "Beira!" while striking a Can Can pose. "Keise!" recites another, who was pale yellow skin and a small beard. "Ego!" burts out the third, who is short and has a round. oval head. Finally, before the last one, named Pota, can finish striking her candid pose, an enraged Picollo blasts right through the four of them taking Keise and Ego down and pushing Beira and Pota away. The fight is resumed. As the Saiyan trio watches, the ensuing battle heats up. Picollo, who held a considerable advantage over Keise and Ego was now in trouble, as his foes tossed him about in a flurry of furious blows. Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten fought back to back against the remainder of the Ginyu force, who had them on their toes. Pan and Uub, could do nothing but watch in awe as their comrades made their stand against the enemy. From the ground rises a winded Picollo: "Special-- Beam Cannon!!!" The potent energy blast engulfs the little Ego, punching a hole clean through. In retaliaton, Keise attempts a special move of his own, concentrating energy across his arm. Before he can release it however, Picollo lands a powerful kick across Keise's gut, breaking his ribs in the process. In sucession, two more attacks neutralize the yellow monster Exhausted, but triumphant, Picollo grins in comemoration of his victory. Trunks and Goten lock in a fight with the more powerful Beira and Pota, who now now have the upperhand. As the two girls see their former comrades get beaten, they soon realize that they are outmatched. "Pota, it looks like we have no choice," reasons Beira while looking at her partner. "Right!" The girls then reach for their ears, where familiar round earrings hang. In a distant land, an old friend observes the Z Fighters progress: "Oh no! Where did those two get those earrings! Only the Kais are supposed to have those!" King Kai realizes that the battle field has now changed for the worst. As he watches, Pota and Beira trade earrings, all the while Trunks and Goten unsuspectedly watch. Like a tractor beam, the remainder of the the Ginyu force is pulled together by the power of the earrings. An intense new ki brews from the resulting glowing light. Goku and Vegeta look at each other, realizing that his is no ordinary battle. 'Potara?' Gusts of wind sweep through the icy wasteland; the blinding light bathing the land in a faint purple. The Z Figthers brace as the incredible power before them takes shape: the little ones tremble. The Z Fighters prepare to face their misterious foe. Picollo, upon calculating this new oponent's power, plans an attack: "What is this?! This power is imense! Not even Majin Buu was this powerful! Trunks! Goten! Get ready to use the Fusion Technique, I am afraid we can't beat this thing fighting individually!" "Erm... But we haven't done the Fusion Technique since we fought Hirudegarden years ago!" reasons Goten. (* Note: that movie could have easily happened within the anime canon, so I am using it as a reference) "He's right, if we mess up the execution we will be vulnerable to attack. Our best bet is to just give it our all. And besides, don't you think you are exaggerating a little?" adds Trunks. The glow intensifies for a brief moment, and upon receding reveals a young purple skinned female warrior. Long red hair completes her frame, a grin partially hidden behind one of her locks. A tantalizing look upon her deep, yellow pupils completes the picture. Her transformation is at last complete. Above, in the world of the Kais, Kibito Kai stands terrified: "Elder Kai! How did you say the Kai's got the Potara earings again?" he asks. "Don't you have eyes? Don't you see what dangling on her earlobes? We obviously took them from the mortal world! Now. You call yourself a Kai? Go find Goku and bring him another pair of earings, I have a feeling that this is just the beginning." "So. Do you like what you see Saiyans? Tell me, am I not incredible?" pokes the misterious woman. The heroes stand transfixed. They realize that Pota and Beira have fused with the power of the Potara earings: "Ha! Finally a real fight. Let's see what these two bums have turned out to be!" thinks Vegeta, eager to see his son and Goten fight a real challenger. "Picollo, stay out of this! Let the two of them take her." commands Goku. In a flash, the dynamic duo zig zags to their opponent preparing a flurry of attacks. The enemy retaliates, moving fast and surprising the pair with a double uppercut. As Trunks and Goten are tossed into the air, the woman tosses them back into the ground with a second attack, followed by a third, as she vanishes and reappears between them as they drop to the ground. The heroes counterattack, locking in a close fight. Sudenly, a powerful shockwave cracks the ground. The duo once again is blasted to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Feel the power of Potara!" says the woman as she tosses two balls of explosive energy towards the heroes, who promptly avoid the blasts. Outmatched, Trunks and Goten realize the need for more power. "Fu- sion- Ha!" Another flash of light appears, and from it Gotenks is born once again. "Pa pa pa pa, pa pa! It looks like I am not in such bad shape!" says the good spirited character. Gotenks and Potara lock in a furious trade of kicks and punches. Gotenks lands a punch straight across Potara's face, who is tossed through a nearby mountain. Before he can resume his attack, she kicks him back, giving her space to prepare for a special attack: "Cosmic Gun!" A piercing arrow of multicolered energy shoots from her fingers, hitting Gotenks in flight. As he attempts to retaliate, a second energy wave puts him in the ground. Gotenks stands back on his feet, blood dripping from his forehead. Potara once again attacks him, but this time she is stopped by a series of punches and kicks which retards her actions. In quick sussession, he bats her away and fires a powerful energy wave at her back. She too, is now injured: "Hmph! Enough games, it's time to end this." she says while cleaning off her bleeding lip. Rapidly, shockwaves pop across the wasteland, causing quakes on the land. The fight drags on for minutes. Then sudenly, after a strong punch from Potara, our heroes time is up: "Oh oh! We are separate once again" say the now separated heroes. Winded and vulnerable due to the split, Goten and Trunks are now easy targets for the powerful Potara. In seconds, she takes the fight to the heroes, repelling any attacks they attempted. The advantage is now hers; the pair is quickly overwhelmed by Potara's superior agility and strength. With a powerful blow, Trunks is knocked to the ground, the pain blinds him as his bones crack. His super saiyan strength now leaves him and he is now powerless to defend himself. Soon thereafter, Goten is hit by one of Potara's energy blasts. The sheer power of such a blow renders him unconscious. "Ha ha ha ha! Weakling Saiyans! Now it is time to finish you two off!" says the vilainous red head as she charges a energy attack powerful enough to destroy our heroes. Suddenly, a sphere of glowing yellow energy strikes Potara, stunning her with the blast. It is Gohan who has come to the rescue. "Trunks, take these Senzu Beans and take care of Goten. I'll finish this," commands an angry Gohan. As Potara regains her focus, Gohan storms through her weakened defence and completes his attack with a jab to the face. Before she can stop her fall, he follows through with a second, more powerful attack, sending her through the icy ground. "Wow, Gohan is impressive" remarks Picollo. "Hmph. He was stronger when he fough Buu," grunts Vegeta. From the ground the enemy rises, attempting to attack the powerful Saiyan - her attacks however are in vain, as Gohan effortlessly evades all of her blows. In an instant, he retaliates, bringing Potara to her knees. She struggles to keep her consciousness, mumbling "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Too... powerful..." before she drops. Gohan has defeated her. Pan watches her father, whom she had never really seen fight. "Daddy! Are you okay?" "Sure I am Pan, your uncle Goten is just having a bad day, she wasn't too tough." he answers. "Don't count me out just yet! Cosmic Gun!" "Daddy! Look out!" Gohan turns to find a massive energy cluster heading toward him, instantly realizing that he needs to act quickly. "Masenko HA!" The energy masses collide, but Gohan's is stronger and engulfs the opponents energy blast. With this power, the retaliatory attack follows through to its intended target, enveloping Potara in bright yellow light. The blast shakes the entire stretch of land. From the smoke, there is nothing but ashes left: Potara is no more. General Ice Meanwhile, in the command ship above: "Sir, the Ginyu force has been defeated. What shall we do now?" "Silence fool! These Saiyans are truly something. No matter. I shall make short work of them. Prepare the ship for landing, I will take care of this matter myself." "Yes, sir." On the surface, the Z fighters get reconvene to discuss their next move: "Trunks, Goten. You two are a disgrace to your Saiyan heritage! Gohan took care of her in 5 minutes, and you two? Hmph." The beaten teens look at each other with a cheeky smile, like that of someone who has just made a stupid mistake. "Ha ha ha ha! I guess they really have gone soft huh Vegeta! It's a shame she had to be destroyed though, she put up a good fight with the boys," responds Goku. Bothered, Gohan notices a large Ki moving towards them: "Dad, can you feel that?" "What is that? This power, it is... it is gigantic!" adds Vegeta. Goku, excitedly responds "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I wanna fight him! Please!?" "Kakarot, you are helpless." Off in the distance, a short, white skinned, tailed creature flew towards the Z warriors, its head donned a shiny, smooth blue surface. Around him a powerful blue aura stroked the sky. It's power is imense, ripping the land apart as he flies above. General Ice was confident - he had never met a power he could not deal with. He had heard of all the stories of Frieza being defeated by a saiyan, but he was glad. He loathed Frieza and his father Cold, they were outcasts from their great civilization, soiling the name of their powerful society. However, he hated the idea that there was another race out there that could rival even his power given proper development. A powerful shockwave shook the land as General Ice came to a halt, drawing everyone's attention. The little ones were frightened - the magnitude of the creature's power was new to them. Gohan, amped up from his last fight, was unusually ready to fight. "So... You are the one who destroyed my Alpha Ginyu Force. Very impressive... for a monkey," spouted the creature. "That's right. I think it might be wise for you to go back home and behave if you don't want to end up the same way," responded a confident Gohan. "Gohan, I will take care of this one. You got your fun, now its my turn." "Hmph. I presume you are the one who took care of that thrash Frieza. Son Goku, was it not?" "And, you the short one over there. Frieza's errand boy, Vegeta. The prince of all the monkeys." "Grrrr! Kakarrot, step aside, I'm gonna take care of this." Vegeta then lunges at Ice, transforming into his most powerful Super Saiyan 2 form along the way, moving faster than light. As he angrily swings, Ice calmly dodges his moves; it was as if Vegeta was not even there. "What? Why can't I hit him!" - Vegeta's rude awakening scares him. Before he can finish his thought, a single blow from Ice's tail destroys his ribs, instantly crippling his fight ability. Screams of pain echo in the plains. The creature then follows up with a second tail swipe, this time to the head. A loud crack is heard: the Saiyan prince stares blankly as he plunges. He is uterly defeated, on the brink of death with only two blows. His companions shake in terror - this was most unexpected, not even Majin Buu's possed such power in his most powerful form. They knew that they needed a miracle to win. "That was pathetic, no wonder you were Frieza's errand boy for so long. Now, to take care of the other monkey here." Goku who had now improved his most powerful Super Saiyan transformation, quickly powered up to his Super Saiyan 3 state. Smiling, General Ice remarked: "Ah, now that is a surprise, you actually have some power. I might actually have to use my arms to fight you." Goku, grins back at their assailant. He is outmatched, but that is the way he likes it. The two powers clash for the first time. It appears for the moment that they are evenly matched. The trade of blows is fierce: the entire planet shook with the power of the two fighters. Fist to fist, foot to foot, tail to face, Goku is the first to be hit. Upon recovering, he springs up into an energy attack, attempting to distract Ice and hit him with a powerful close range attack. To his surprise, Ice had already outmanuvered him, positioning himself behind him. Once again, Goku is sent flying: "It's no use, he is much more powerful than I am at this state. I guess its time to dust off an old technique and try something else. KAIOKEN X100!" His muscles bulge with power, increasing in size substantially. His usual thundering gold aura now has a red-ish tint to it, sparking in a bright orange color. His speed has also increased substantially, he can now keep up with Ice. To the General's surprise, Goku has outmanuvered him and countered with a powerful flurry of blows, causing him many bruises. The creature attempts to counterattack but is once again taken by surprise as Goku lands a most powerful punch to the gut, causing it to spit out puffs of blood and bile. Angry, it retaliates with an unexpected energy blast which pierces through the long haired Saiyan's shoulder. The snow beneath them is stained with blood. Both fighters have sustained injuries and droped in power. Despite this, the fight rages on. Ice now has the upperhand, landing several hard punches to Goku's vulnerable injury. The pain is intense yet the Saiyan retaliates in similar fashion, putting the fight in a stalemate. Suddenly, a huge bright light engulfs the battlefield: "Catch!" yells General Ice. "No... Father!" shouts a distressed Gohan as he beholds the brilliant attack. The ball of energy is enormous, engulfing the blonde haired hero as he attempts to hold off the blast. Its power is imense, pushing Goku to the limits of his strength as it gradually overpowers him. He gathers just enough energy to push it out of its killing path. "Phew. That was a close one," says the defeated Goku as he collapses from his exhaustion. Powerless Realizing his father's failure, Gohan quickly joins the fray. He knows he too is outclassed. The Saiyan within him is thrilled, but his human side tells him to be cautious. "If I could hold him long enough for Goten and Trunks to recover from the last fusion, we might stand a chance." Pan is scared: "Daddy, be careful!" she says, as the last line of defence flies off to meet the monstrous creature. "Ah, so you are the one who killed Potara. You'll pay for that. You are a monkey like the other ones, yet you are different somehow," intrigued, says Ice. The two fighters stare themselves down. Gohan hasn't been in a real fight since he last fought Majin Buu, years before. Aside from occasioinal sparring with Videl and Pan, the only serious fights he's had were with Goten and his father. He now wonders if he should have trained more and worked less. Gohan doesn't want to fight, yet something deep inside makes his blood boil. Deep down, he thirsts for battle, for payback. "Shall we get started then?" asks the inpatient creature. "Bring it on!" The thundering resumes as the battle once again takes form. As the warriors trade blows, Gohan's lack of training now shows: Ice has him cornered. In an instant, Earth's hero is now in peril, as the powerful general picks him apart. Kicks and punches smack him around as he attempts to avoid such overwhelming power. Where is his fighting spirit, that uncontrolable rage that made him a power to be reckoned with many times before? Off in the distance, the remaining Z Fighters watched the massacre. "Damn that kid. He's making the same mistakes he's made with Majin Buu," angrily scolded Picollo. From the rubble, the last standing hero once again rises, scrapes and bruises cover his body: a trail of blood drops from his grining lips as something finally snaps. In a flash he retaliates with reciprocal ferocity. Ice, winded from the battle with Goku is now in trouble - it seems his first attack was a fluke. Gohan quickly drops his enemy to the ground causing him further injuries. Then, before Ice can get of the ground, a large energy attack puts him further into the dust. Piccollo, realizing that they are way overpowered, reaches for their Senzu beans. "Uub, Pan, give these to Vegeta and Goku, Trunks and Goten will have to wait, I have a feeling that this is just the beginning!" As the pure blooded Saiyans rise off the ground, they realize that they must perform the dreaded fusion technique. "Blast it, I hate it when I have to do this." angrily mutters Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta, it only lasts 30 minutes, and besides, we don't have much of a chance otherwise." responds Goku. Meanwhile, the fight rages on and Gohan appears to have the upper hand over the winded Ice. "Hmph, no wonder you damn Saiyans managed to kill Freiza, even if he was one of the weakest of our race," says the general. "It's been a very long time since I've had to do this. It's a shame a Saiyan will have the priviledge to see this." he boasts. Memories from adventures in his childhood flash across Gohan's mind, "Don't tell me! This is bad!". If Ice transforms and his power grows to the extent that Freiza's power grew after he transformed they would be in trouble. Nobody would be able to stop him then. General Ice's Terrible Transformation! Firmly planted onto the ground, Ice concentrates his already enormous power. A glowing blue aura surrounds the creature as powerful sparks rip through the skies. The whole planet shakes. Little by little, his muscles grow and his size expands. Horns grow on the sides of his head tapering off into a sharp point. The Z fighters watch in shock and awe as their oponent grows even more powerful. Suddenly, in a bright flash, a new General Ice emerges. "In this state I can liquidate all of you without using my arms. You are first Gohan!" His first unexpected attack hits Gohan square on, sending him flying. Before he can hit the ground Ice kicks him towards the sky once more, juggling his body with another 4 attacks. Finally, he finishes the fight with an energy blast which sends a near death Gohan to the frozen lake beneath them. "We have no choice now, if we are gonna do this then let's do it already," yells Vegeta. Goku nods. The familiar and goofy dance is followed by a bright flash. Gogeta is ready to kick some butt. With Gohan out of the fight, Gogeta flies in to take his place. The newly transformed Ice and Gogeta lock into a fierce battle as the defeated saiyan sunk to the bottom of the lake. Goten, quickly follows bringing his brother's broken body onto safe ground. "Quickly, feed him a Senzu! His life signs are almost gone!" As he is restored, the battle continues beyond. With their combined powers, Goku and Vegeta have a slight upper hand, landing more blows than Ice, however it is for little effect, as their enemy's resistance is beyond what they had expected. "It's no good, he's too powerful!" observes a now refreshed Gohan. In a spiral, Gogeta and the evil general lock into a colision of powers, their blows matched equally by their oponent. As they rise a powerful vaccuum pulls in the battleground around them. Pan and Uub struggle to keep their footing, and they are soon lifted of the ground, immediately thereafter, Piccollo catches them before they drift off. For a moment, the vaccuum is nullified, then, after a bliding flash, a large explosion is heard miles above. The bystanders duck for cover as a wounded Gogeta drops from the sky. As the wounded hero drops from the sky, his fusion is undone, ending the bout. "Piccollo, Trunks, Goten. Take Pan and Uub and get out of here. I will buy you some time. Kibito Kai, please take them back to Earth!" desperately orders Gohan. Suddenly, the creature appears: "Hmph. You are not going anywhere you little pests." Earth's heroes tremble in fear of the awesome power before them. If Gohan could attempt a fusion with his father they might stand a chance, yet he realizes it is now to late. "I'm not gonna let you win this easy Ice!" Gohan attacks his oponents in a futile attempt to buy time, but is quickly stopped by knee to the stomach followed by a tail swipe. Next, Goten and Trunks attempt their own attacks and are also easily overturned. Picollo shields Pan and Uub with his body. "It looks like it is the end for you Gohan! Die!" Ice clenches a ball of energy with his right hand and points it at his target. Before he can release it, an energy beam strikes his blindside. Goku and Vegeta have returned to help. "Damnit, I thought I took care of you two pests! Aaaaaaaarghhhhhh!" The villain angrily projects his ki tearing the ground apart - below the planets core can now be seen. The heroes are pushed away by his immense power. Ice's veins pop out in anger as he concentrates his power for a finishing move. "It's time to end this little game. DIE!" With his indicator pointing towards the sky, Ice concentrates his Ki forming a large sphere of energy in the sky above. The thundering clouds spiral around the mass, lighting up the atmosphere. Earth's heroes have a very bleak future ahead of them as the terrible villain's attack forms in front of them. Finally, the sphere explodes emiting thousands of streams of deadly energy. Vegeta and Goku are caught within the rain of beams, dodging them as they come down. Picollo, who shields the little ones, raises a Ki barrier around them while the half-saiyans attempt to deflect the beams while back to back. In the background, the creature laughs histerically, enjoying the scene. The torrent continues for minutes. Fatigued, Picollo's barrier begins to fail: "Gohan, I'm sorry. I can't hold this barrier for much longer." "Hang on! I'm coming!" Gohan comes to his aid, fortifying the barrier around them. Gradually, the rain of death thins out. Frustrated with his ineffective attack, Ice proceeds to punish the Z Fighters further. First, he shoots two energy attacks at Goten and Trunks, taking both down. His next attack targets Goku and Vegeta. "With those four out of commission for the moment, I can torture Gohan for killing my most prized Alpha Ginyu team." The villain is now anxious to inflict his revenge upon the fighter. Ice begins tossing energy spheres at an ever increasing rate towards Gohan's barrier. At first his attacks are easily absorbed but as the rate increases, the hero begins to struggle to maintain the shield. "If this goes on, we are all history," he thought. Suddenly, the attacks cease. A bright glow is seen brewing between the creatures arms floating above. A powerful beam attack follows "Darn it! I can't hold it any longer," - the attack is deflected, but the barrier is shattered. Above, evil grins. A second, more powerful beam is charged. "Gohan. You have been a true friend. Make sure you take care of this guy." "NO! PICOLLO!" As the attack is released, Picollo flies in its path, taking the blow head on. The energy slowly dissolves him. The namekian hero is no more. A Favor Returned Awestruck by the scene, Gohan is paralized. A life long friend vanishes before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it. Would they all share the same fate? The fatigued and hopeless heroes struggle to get up on their feet, astonished at the Namekian's death. "Hmph. One green insect squashed, seven more to go." Enraged, Goku gathers all of his strength, pushing himself to his limit; a last measure against the fearsome creatures imense power, the Spirit Bomb. In a simple nod, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta understand that they are to attempt to stall Ice until he can gather the energy for the Spirit Bomb. Gohan, still mesmerized, remains frozen. An attack is mounted: Goku gathers energy for the Spirit Bomb while Vegeta, Trunks and Goten dash towards their common enemy. Ice grins. Goten kicks the monster's face while Vegeta and Trunks deliver a flurry of punches throughout. It is, however, to no effect, Ice is unaffected by attacks of such low level. In three simple attacks, the Saiyans are knocked out of commission yet again. The massacre continues as Ice once again prepares a beam of energy - its target: Goku. Uub, who was nothing but a witness now joins the fray as Gohan stands imobile. This time, the energy beam intended for Goku strikes Uub, killing him instantly. "Two!" Ice's hands light up once again, but the Saiyans are back on their feet. "Pesky Saiyans! Why won't you die already!" Angrily, he now targets them individually: this time it is Goten who receives the blast. "Three!" Pan who watches their friends and family die one by one, begs her dad to make a move: "Daddy snap out of it! They are all going to die! You gotta help them!". Tears roll down her eyes; why isn't her father helping them? Are they all destined to die? Then, from the blue Gohan makes a surprising request: "Supreme Kai! Get all of them out of here!" Far away, the Kais debate. "Kindergarden Kai, there is a reason he is saying that. Just do what he asks!" "But sir, he is going to get killed there!" "Do you think he doesn't know that?! He's going to take this Ice fella with him! Go now before it's too late!" "Yes Sir!" In instant, Kibitokai joins the Z Fighters. "Pan, when Goten is back, tell him I'm sorry. Take care of your mother for me. Father, this time it's my turn." Goku, suddenly becomes aware of his eldest son's intentions, he is to sacrifice himself to destroy Ice. He feels the rage swell deep within him, but this time there is something frightening brewing; he doesn't intend to come back. "No, you are not doing that!" "Father, it's the only way I can think of now. Besides, you can always bring me back with the Dragonballs. This time its my turn." "Gohan. I'm sorry it has come to this," he responds. "Me too father. Tell mother I had to do this," Vegeta and Trunks who remain unconscious are carried by the Kai. Goku and Pan hold on his shoulders and they vanish back to the Kai's planet. 'Clash of Super-powers' Gohan's heart burns with rage; both his mentor and his brother have been killed as he watched. The last time he felt like that, during the fight with Cell, something within him snapped. His anger boils deep down: he blames himself as well as Ice for what has happened, and now he vows to avenge the dead, even if it kills him. "Damnit, those pesky insects got away! Oh, they forgot one. He's so scared he's paralized." "Ice... You'll pay for this," he finally responds. His ki swells, increasing exponentially. A familar golden glow slowly emerges, bathing the ice in warm light. He is transforming into a state he hasn't been in years. Meanwhile, in the world of the Kai's the escaping group arrives. The Elder Kai stands mesmerized and in terror. "No... it can't be!" They now peer into the action on the Kai's crystal ball. "Hey, I thought Gohan couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan anymore!" Goku watches surprised. Vegeta, angry at the revelation: "What! He was hiding that from us! KAKAROT!" "Calm down Vegeta, I didn't know he could do that either!" "Dad is sure to beat him now so we can revive uncle Goten, Picollo and Uub!" Pan joyfully remarks. Then, from the background, the old Kai affirms: "No, I'm afraid this could be more of a problem than a blessing." "What are you talking about? Gohan's power is going way beyond even Ice's!" Goku teases. "Watch, and see." On planet Ice the climate is tense. The Saiyan's ki is becoming immense, enough to strike surprise even on Ice. "How could a Saiyan ever achieve such power! Better end this quick before he increases his power even more," he thought. Finally, in a large flash, Gohan's fearsome new transformation is complete. His hair now reaches his shoulders and his eyebrows have receeded. His muscles bulge out increasing slightly in size to accomodate the gigantic power. Gone is the kind and gentle nature, substituted with a fiercesome look. Oddly, his hair remains black. Broad red sparks surround the fiersome Ki. Without a word he proceeds to deliver the first attack, vanishing before Ice's eyes. "Where did he go?" A loud blast echoes across the surface of the planet causing shockwaves which crack the planets crust. Blood spouts out of Ice's mouth as Gohan's fist sinks deeper into his gut. "Such speed," he thought, "I might have to show my true power". A second attack sinks Ice into the ground. The battle has finally begun. Could a this be a sign that there is yet hope? Upon standing, Ice grins as blood drips from his mouth. "I guess it's time for me to show you my true power." "Can it!" Gohan rebutles. Back in the Kai world: "What! He can raise his power even higher!?" "It can't be dad, he's probably just bluffing!" "Quiet boy! Nobody wants to hear your botched theories. Hmph, let's see what Gohan can do now that he took his sweet time." Ice's ki swells once again. He is changing into yet another form. Surprisingly, like Frieza, his previous form cracks open revealing a smaller, sleaker Ice with curved horns which point to the sky. An intense dark blue aura surrounds him as his ki equals Gohan's. They are virtually equal in power at this state. Aware but unsurprised, Gohan remarks: "So I guess you weren't bluffing about your power after all". The fighters interlock in a deadly trade of blows destroying more of the already frail landscape. The planet is slowly being torn apart. For minutes, there is little development as both sides are equal. Ice soon begins to show his frustration. After a series of clashes, the fight comes to a screeching halt. "This is getting dull, let's turn it up a notch!" Ice concentrates his ki onto his indicator once again, creating a considerably big sphere of energy. Gohan grins, responding by preparing a silent Kamehameha wave. The powers clash creating a gigantic crater. The observing Z fighters are concerned: "Not this again! Kakarot, if your son doesn't get killed this time, I'll kill him myself for putting us through the suspense." The elder Kai looks excedingly worried. "I was afraid something like this would happen." "Sir, we've seen Gohan come through for us before, he can do it again!" Both fighters release extraordinary energy as their powers clash; the planet is breaking with the collision. Ice appears to hold a greater power, slowly taking ground over the Kamehameha wave. To counteract, Gohan releases even more power. This however, incurs a peculiar change: Gohan's hair slowly grows further down to his lower back, while also changing to a slight brown tinge. The struggle continues as the attacks are once again centered. "Damnit! Where did this Saiyan find all this power! UAAAAAARG!" Once again, the balance shifts in Ice's favor, coming dangerously close to overwhealming his opponent before a counter motion begins. This sparks further transformation in Gohan, whose hair becomes a full brown color. A distant observer in Grand Kai's world suddenly becomes deeply worried: "NO GOHAN! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T LET YOURSELF TURN ALL THE WAY!" The collision of ki's expands further, finally cracking the planet in half; it could explode at any moment. In a last effort, Ice puts all of his energies to destroy Gohan before the planet finally explodes, bringing the tug of war close to an end yet again. The Saiyan gathers even more energy which causes the transformation to be complete: a new tail emerges along with a full golden hair. Gone are the green eyes which are replaced by menacing blank eyes. At this point the energy accumulated from such struggle is pushed towards Ice. Slowly, the creature dissolves in the light. Unfortunately, the blast causes the planet to finally break. The hero is caught in the explosion. 'Corruption' Tears roll down Pan's cheeks as she watches Planet Ice slowly dissipate into nothingness through the Kai's crystal ball. Goku tries to comfort her: "It's OK Pan, we can revive him with the Dragonballs once we get back to Earth. In just a couple of days you should have your dad back!" "Well, at least its over now, and you can all go back to Earth," says the young Kai. The Elder Kai, with his usual bickering interjects: "Nonsense! Aren't you all forgetting something! Ice was sent there by an even bigger power." "Relax, once we revive Gohan he should have more than enough power to fight him," Goku responds cheerfully. Angry, the old man turns his back and leaves the discussion. "Let's all go home and get our friends and family back! Kibito Kai can you take us back to Earth?" "Sure, Goku. You all have done the universe a great service today." Upon returning to Earth, the Dragonballs are collected promptly and the Z Fighters and their families gather at Kami's Lookout for the summoning. They all await eagerly for the return of their loved ones. "So Dende, I heard you've increased the power of the Dragonballs again," asks Trunks. "Yes. After the whole Majin Buu debacle, I thought it would be wise to recreate the dragon so that he can grant three wishes as well as revive people more than once." Goku encourages the eager Pan to call forth the eternal dragon, Shenron. Upon the calling, the sky turns dark and the balls glow with radiant energy. The dragon arises from its slumber after years of inactivity. The first wish is spoken: "Shenron, please bring the souls of all of those killed during the fight with Ice to Earth's check-in station!" Shenron evaluates the wish, his eyes glow bright red and the first wish is granted: "The ones named Uub, Goten and Picollo have been brought to Earth's check-in station. Name your next wish." Perplexed Trunks questions the dragon: "Huh? What about Gohan? Didn't he die when Planet Ice exploded?" Goku responds: "Well, if he's alive we can just teleport him to Earth with a wish. Let's revive the others first." Pan follows onward to the next wish: "Shenron, please bring back to life the ones you have brought to Earth's check in station." Once again, the dragon's eyes turn a bright red color. The second wish is granted and Goten, Uub and Picollo suddenly appear before them. Joy is seen on everyone's expressions. "You have one remaining wish. Choose your words carefully before you ask." "Shenron, please teleport the one named Gohan to our location." The dragon thinks, his eyes emit red light yet again, then he answers: "This wish is beyond my power. The one named Gohan cannot be reached." Immediately, Pan begins to cry, "What!? Why?" she asks. "That is a matter beyond this one's comprehension." The shock is seen throughout. Nothing of the sort has ever happened before. Then, from the Otherworld a familiar voice chooses to explain. "Goku, its me King Kai. I might be able to explain this." "Go on King Kai." "It seems Gohan has achieved a power beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. When the Supreme Kai unlocked Gohan's full potential years ago, he put in place safe guards to prevent him from ever transforming into a Super Saiyan again. Because his power in his normal state was already enormous, were he to transform he could put the whole universe in jeopardy with his power. However, when Gohan saw Picollo, Uub and Goten get killed he was put into a rage so intense it shattered the safeguards keeping him from transforming." "I don't understand, Gohan knows how to control his power. What does this have to do with him being alive but not being in this realm or in the Otherworld for that matter," questions a confused Picollo. "I believe Gohan escaped the planet's explosion by using his power to rip through time. For that reason, you are unable to find him in the Universe because he does not exist here for the moment. Unfortunately, there's more. Before I contacted you I researched through the archives of Otherworld; I'm afraid the Gohan you know died along with Picollo, Goten and Uub." Angry, Picollo demands an answer: "What? Explain. Now!" "The safeguards put in place by the Supreme Kai served a double purpose. Their main purpose was to prevent Gohan from inadvertently becoming the biggest threat to the universe. Secondly, they shielded his pure heart from being contaminated by the inherent evil in a power as large as he possesses. Normally, because a fighter gradually acquires greater power through training, this isn't an issue. Unfortunately, in his case, the scale of the increase in power was astronomical, causing a great amount of negative energy to build up. This in turn caused his pure soul to be contaminated with pure evil!" The explanation weighs heavy on their hearts. Chi Chi, already frail with the lost of her son finally faints after hearing the terrifying news. A saddened Videl comforts Pan, whose hopes for her father were utterly shattered. For the others there is a feeling of indignation: "Nonsense. Gohan's heart is as pure as it gets!" Goku is convinced: "No Picollo. I'm afraid he's right. When I first transformed into a Super Saiyan I felt it too. I had to struggle to remain myself." "Kakarrot! What are you saying?" "Vegeta, you might not have felt the same way because when you transformed you had a purely evil heart." "Damnit. Come to think of it, when he first went beyond the power of a Super Saiyan his personality changed drastically," Sudenly, the young Kai appears from the Otherworld. "Goku, there is still hope for Gohan. Given time, his pure soul should take over the evil once again. Once that happens, he will have full control. We can accelerate this process if we can find him. The holy water you have used various times to purify the Earth should also help reduce the evil within him. For the moment however, we just have to wait until he returns to this time." Intrigued Vegeta asks: "What if he never returns?" "He has no choice, eventually he will run out of energy and be sent back to this time dimension". As the Kai returns to the Otherworld, the dragon belches out in irritation: "YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE WISH. MAKE IT NOW SO I CAN RETURN TO MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!" Hastily Goku tells the dragon that no more wishes are required at the moment. The mood is of great sorrow at the Lookout. The 29th World Martial Arts Tournament Saga One year has passed since the disappearance of Gohan; the Z Fighters prepare for yet another deadly threat to the Universe, despite having lost a dear one. Meanwhile a mysterious new power has appeared to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament about to be held at Papaya Island. Who is this mystery contestant? Chapter List: *I. The Mystery Contestant *II. Qualification Round *III. Revelations *IV. Wake-up Call The Mystery Contestant A full year has passed since the Z Fighters have last gathered at Kami's Lookout to revive their comrades. The Earth still enjoys a period of blissful peace and prosperity; a fruit of the hard work of a force little known to the Earthlings. At Mt. Paozu, the Son family slowly adapts to life without a dear one, and things finally settle back to a relative normality. Following a recommendation by the Supreme Kai, the Z Fighters continue their training: Vegeta and Trunks continue their usual gravity room routine, Uub, after parting ways with Goku, now trains under Picollo at the Lookout, Goten and Pan continue their training with Goku. It is now the eve of the next World Martial Arts Tournament and none of the fighters intend to participate. However, trouble brews on Earth: a mysterious figure appears over the mountains near Goku's home. In the midst of the night Goku feels an abnormaly powerful prescence on Earth. Then, moments later it vanishes. Its ki feels clouded and unfamiliar yet extraordinarily strong. "Who could it be?" he thought. Over at the next house, Pan dreams with her father's return: he walks through the front door embracing her. Soon, the dream turns into a nightmare. The expression on her father's face becomes increasingly sinister, and before she can react he grabs her by the neck. Grandfather comes to the rescue but is defeated by the twisted version of her father. Then, before he delivers the final blow, she wakes up screaming. Videl stands beside her: "Wake up Pan, it was just a bad dream. Did you have a dream with Papa again?" With droopy eyes she confirms her mother's assumption. "C'Mon, cheer up, your grandpa and uncle are waiting for you for breakfast. They are thinking of watching the tournament." During breakfast, the same Ki Goku had felt the night before once again appears. This time it can be felt coming from the island where the tournament is held. In surprise Goku stands knocking the table over. Chi-chi enters into a rage: "Not this again!" As she scolds him, Goku stands perplexed at the strange prescence. "Goten, do you feel that?" he asks. The telephone rings; its Vegeta who has also felt this disturbance. Could this be the new threat the Supreme Kai warned them of? They now agree to participate in the latest tournament, part for the fun of matching their powers and part to discover who is behind this power. The Son family leaves for the tournament shortly thereafter. At Papaya Island, the climate is of joy and intrigue as the Z Fighters reunite yet again. One by one, the competitors register for the tournament: Goku is the first, followed by Pan and Goten. Vegeta and Trunks are next. Picollo also registers as Ma Jr. Uub is the last to register out of the Z Fighter's group. Finally, the mysterious figure they had expected to see finally appears. The man is of medium stature but with a rather chiseled bulky build, long black hair drops over his shoulders. He wears a torn up black gi with a red belt. None of the Z Fighters are able to catch a glimpse of his face before he vanishes into the crowd. Bulma, curious with who this figure really is asks at the registration booth for the contestants name, "Mr. Z" they say. Goku, with his usually carelessness says: "Well, I guess we just have to wait and see when the tournament finally begins. C'mon, I'm hungry lets go get some food before they start the preliminaries." "Hmph. Fine by me," responds Vegeta. On their way to the restaurant a familiar figure appears: "Hey, Goku! Care if I join you guys?" "Kibito Kai, what are you doing here?" "You will see soon enough..." Qualification Round After I satisfying meal, the contestants head over to the newly built preliminaries stadium. As the new tournament follows the classic rule-set, five new rings had to build due to the popularity of the recent tournaments. The spectators can finally watch the qualification matches along with the finals. Fighters are split into 16 groups along the four rings. There is no timelimit for the fights which are held simultaneously on the eight rings. Goku is happy to see a return to the classic rules: "There's so many different fighters here. This is going to be fun!" "Hmph, these small fry are a waste of time," Vegeta grunts. On the benches, the retired Z Fighters and their families observe: "Oh man! I feel bad for all those fighters caught in with them," Yamcha jokes. "Yeah no kidding! Fighting those Saiyans is like fighting a steamroller with your hands tied," adds Krillin. The women candidly observe, except for Videl who looks sad: Bulma attempts to cheer her up: "Cheer up Videl! Gohan will come back some time! His heart is as pure as gold." After the first drawing, groups are assigned: Goku is placed in group F Uub, who draws next, falls into group M. Trunks draws group B while Goten draws group H. Vegeta gets placed in group D. Mr. Satan is automatically qualified on group A. Mr. Buu is put into group O. The mystery contestant, Mr. Z, is also placed in group O. Pan is assigned group G. Kibito Kai takes a spot in Group M. Picollo, the last to draw, is placed into group E As the fighters gather in their respective groups, fights are scheduled in a random fashion. At 1:00PM the qualification round begins: As the fighters direct themselves to the rings Goku and Buu talk: "Buu think this guy strong!" "Don't let your guard down Buu. I think you might actually have to use your strenght to win this one. Just be careful not to hurt anyone OK?" "OK. Buu do." On ring 5, Buu and the mystery fighter prepare to fight. This time his face is fully exposed. The man, who appears to be in his late 30's, has no eyebrows. His eye ridges protrude, giving him a menacing and intimidating look. Some of his traits are familiar to the Z fighters, arousing suspicions to his true identity. Finally, after finising her match, Pan catches a glimpse of the fight on ring 5. The sight shocks her; is her father Mr. Z? "Majin Buu huh? If you don't want to get hurt, forfeit now you big tub of lard." The majin blows his stack: "What you say to Buu? Make Buu angry!" Unexpectedly, Mr. Z throws the first punch which ripples Buu's belly open. His movements were instanteneous, making it nearly impossible for anyone but the Z fighters to see. Then, as Buu retaliates with a punch of his own, he follows up his inital attack with a round house kick which knocks the seemingly indestructable creature unconscious. After Mr. Z was declared the victor, the other contestants in the group forfeited in fear of loosing their lives. Pan quickly follows him off the ring in order to confirm her suspicion. Before she can ask him who he really is, he vanishes once again. At this point, Pan is convinced that he is indeed her father. "Why was he avoiding her?" she thought. Crying, she walks back to join Goku and the others. Soon the results are in: the drawing that will determine the match ups for the finals to be held the following day would occur later on the afternoon. #Picollo vs. Kibito Shin #Caroni vs. Pintar #Mr. Z vs. Uub #Namu Jr. vs. Pan #Vegeta vs. Knock #Otokosuki vs. Trunks #Goten vs. Jewel #Piroshki vs. Goku Revelations It's noon on the next day. All finalists gather at the waiting area where the rules are explained. The main ring has been modified once again at Mr. Satan's request. The new stadium is even larger and now has a greater space between the ring and the public. In addition the ring was reinforced to sustain greater damage. Satan, who has won countless tournaments, finally plans to retire, allowing his grand-daughter to take his place as the grand champion. The first match is soon to start: "Hmph. I'm not fighthing the Supreme Kai. I forfeit this match." On the ring, the anouncer narrates the tournament: "Contestant Ma Jr. has forfeited this match. Kibito Shin is the winner! Next up! Caroni against Pintar! Huh? Where are they?" The two fighters tremble in fear of their competition. In a flash, both Caroni and Pintar are gone from the waiting area; they too have forfeited their place in the tournament, instantly qualifing Kibito Shin to the quarter finals. "It seems both contestants have forfeited! Kibito Shin has qualified for the semi-finals! Contestant Uub, who had an impressive match on the last tournament will fight the newcomer Mr. Z! Would the fighters come to the ring!" Goku cautions Uub on the match: "Uub, be careful! If he really is Gohan he's more powerful than you are. If what King Kai said is true, he can be a strong opponent." He nods in response. As he heads on to the ring, the other fighters wonder what would the evil encarnation of Gohan be doing on Earth: Goten is confused: "I wonder why Gohan is acting so strangely. He's come to Earth but he hasn't truly shown himself to anybody. What is he up to?" "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. He is defintely not the Gohan we know," adds Goku. Picollo observes the match about to begin carefully. On the ring, the contestants take their respective corners. Uub has a hard time measuring his opponents strength. "Is Mr. Z really Gohan? His Ki feels convoluted: I can't tell who he is!" he thinks. Mr. Z remains silent. The anouncer calls the beginning of the match. Uub, heading Goku's advice, attempts a pre-emptive strike, dashing towards his opponent. Mr. Z effortlessly dodges Uub's attacks without taking a fighting stance. At the first opening, he retaliates, hitting Uub with a single kick to the head. He is floored, sliding over to the other side of the ring. His head is trobbing; "how could that single kick have caused so much damage?". Mr. Z now takes the initiative, attacking Uub relentlessly. As he defends himself, the edge of the ring approaches fast, then, with a final blow, Mr. Z strikes a straight punch to the chest, sending Uub onto the stadium wall. "Ring Out! Mr. Z is the victor!" The following matches are quickly decided as the Z Fighters make short work of their human opponents. The quarter finals are soon to begin: #Mr. Z vs Pan #Vegeta vs Trunks #Goten vs Goku In the waiting area, Pan feels uneasy, she is set to fight the contestant who is supposedly the twisted husk of her father. The others, aprehensive with Mr. Z's impressive abilities, nervously await for something bad to happen. Goku is worried with allowing her grand-daughter in the ring: "Pan. Be careful on your next match. If things get rough, throw in the towel." "OK Grandpa!" Outside, the mystery contestant observes from afar. He is visibly bothered, as if there was something eating at him from inside. From this uncertainty, his Ki swells, emitting bright red sparks from his clenched fist. "Why can't I remember?", he thought. Then, he drops from the rooftop view and heads over to the ring for the next match. Pan's uneasyness quickly turned into a feeling of anger; if her dad is somewhere inside that twisted husk she wants him back. As she climbs onto the ring, her frustration is appearent, having an unsual effect on her mysterious opponent. On the other corner, Mr. Z grasped faint memories of the girls face, familiar traces that called upon empty memories. Lost in his thoughts he misses the beginning of the match. Pan attacks him with all of her rage; her opponent however remains unaware of her prescence. Her punches have no effect, Mr. Z acts as if he did not even feel them while deep in a trancelike state. Then, a recollection: "This girl is... my child?" Finally, he repells her with a single burst from his ki. She is sent sliding across the ring. Pan is becoming increasingly frustrated with his unresponsiveness, she thinks: "Does he not know who I am?". Unbeknownst to her, her ki steadily swells, catching the spectator's in the waiting area attention: that Ki was unsually large for Pan. She continues her assault unsucessfully even as her opponent does not retaliate, lost in the search for the memories of his long forgotten daughter. Her rage is about to burst. Not even kicking as hard as she could would get his attention. It was time for something drastic: a Kamehameha wave. The girl gathers all of her energy into that single attack; "If he does pay attention to this he's gonna get hurt!" she thought. Then, she finally attacks. The crowd is in awe as the stadium is bathed in the blue light. The newly built ring floor slowly crackles away with the power of the blast, blowing dust around the stadium. Mr. Z took the hit full on. As the light fades away and her attack is complete, all await for the smoke to clear: all that effort for nothing but a torn gi and a small rash. The mystery competitor finally draws his attention towards the match, however, she is now winded from using all that energy. A serious expression returns to the competitors face: he must discover who he was, and so, without injuring Pan he takes action towards wining the match, attacking with kiai blasts. Pan is once again knocked off her feet. As she stands, another blast follows pushing her further towards the edge of the ring. Her weakness from fatigue infuriates her her. She is not loosing like this, and she is not being ignored by her father. The harmless nudges continue, she snaps; she can't take being ignored any longer. A powerful light bathes the ring as Pan burns with a golden light. With anger to the brim, she lets all her power surface, sparks fly as her hair slowly changes to a new blonde color. Tiles from the ring levitate as she gathers her strength. The crowd is ecstatic. "What?! Pan transformed into Super Saiyan! Her power is even bigger than Gohan's when he first transformed!" says Goku. "It's as if she skipped the first stage of a Super Saiyan altogether!" says Vegeta in awe. With her newfound power, she punches her opponent in the gut to great effect. The rude awakening is followed by a string of furious attacks, mildly injuring Z. "Give me my daddy back!" She continues her plight, expending all of her energy in an effort to beat her dad out of his trance. Then, in a last hurrah, she gathers all that is left of her ki into a single sphere of energy, releasing it with a large blast. After deflecting the blast, Mr. Z grabs Pan by the neck in a relex action, ending her spree. A single kick follows, breaking her tiny body with the impact. Shrieks of pain echo across the stadium as she is sent flying onto the wall. As Pan slides of the stadium wall, she mutters "Why, daddy? Why?", bludgeoned by her supposed father's cruelty. The anouncer is speechless, forgetting to declare the victor. Goku rushes to the girls aid as she falls unconscious. All spectators watch in shock as Mr. Z leaves the ring. Confrontation Pan's injuries are severe; the kick that ended her fight had crushed her ribs. Goten, who watched the brutal scene is holding back his rage as they come to her rescue. The girl is unconscious but still tormented even in her dreams, to her, the fight is still going on. Her uncle, after watching her pain decides to get even: "That's it! Gohan or whoever that guy is, is going to pay for that!" Before he can chase the aggressor, Goku quickly cuts him off: "Calm down Goten! There is nothing you can do right now. Videl must be worried so tell her what is going on. I'm gonna take her to the Heavenly Realm where Dende can heal her before our fight." As he leaves using his Instant Transmission technique, the newly discovered Gohan watches from afar. "Damnit, I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I should have full control by now!" he thought. On the ring, the next fight is about to begin: Vegeta vs. Trunks. The stadium echoes with the fighters introductions; a father against son battle, just what the spectators had been clamoring for. The crowd chants for Trunks, a previous champion on the junior division. Despite his own strength however, he is intimidated by his father's impecable form but he wasn't going to let him win easy. "Old man, you are going to have to work for this..." On the opposing corner, Vegeta grins: "He, he, he. I finally get an excuse to beat on him". The Saiyan prince is confident, his son doesn't stand a chance now that he's slacked off on his training. The fight begins with a bang: both competitors launch of their corners and make contact at the center of the ring, creating a shockwave which ripples throughout the stadium. Fists fly as they engage in fierce combat - the roar of the crowd serves as a fitting soundtrack for their battle. Then Trunks lands the first blow, an unexpected jab to the chin. Vegeta counters with a punch straight to the nose, grinning as he delivers retribution. The fight continues for another minute; father and son soon take flight as the battle heats up. A faint voice is heard from the stadium as the crowd gazes at the awesome fight before them, it is Bulma: "Go Trunks!" Vegeta cringes as he hears the cheers, dropping his guard for just a moment. "Go Trunks? What is that woman thinking! She oughta be cheering for me! I am the Prince of Saiyans!" he thinks. Trunks notices the fluke and decides to make the most of it - during his father's distraction he circles around him and grabs him in a hold. Then, with his surprised father held tight, he drops towards the ground, releasing him just above the outside of the ring. A shocking announcement ensues: "RING OUT! Trunks is the victor! After this match we'll be taking a 30 minute break before the next exciting match: Goku vs. Goten!" The spectating Z-Fighters are disappointed: "Ah man! That was disappointing! It was getting good too!" says Krillin. "Hmph. Vegeta. Always full of himself, then when he looses he goes cry off some place." "Man 18, that was harsh!" Android 18 looks at him with unrelenting disapproval, making Krillin cower at her dominance. Vegeta is mad at his ridiculous defeat - he only came to the tournament to fight "Kakarrot", and his own son beat him. Trunks comemorates his lucky victory with Goten: "Erm... Trunks, I think you might be better off working double shifts at Capsule Corp for a while. Vegeta looks like he could go Majin on us again." Meanwhile, at Kami's Lookout: "There is something really strange going on with this guy. There is no mistaking that is Gohan's body but he's definetely not acting like him," says a worried Goku. "Hmmm. Yes, I can feel Gohan's Ki in there, more or less. His mind is so clouded and convoluted it's impossible for me to read. There is something amiss Goku, stay on your toes; considering he is at least as powerful as he was when you fought Ice this could turn out ugly." "Well, we better get back before I miss my match with Goten!" "Here Goku, takes these Senzu beans. They are the last four." "Thanks! See ya!" As Goku and Pan leave, the cat takes a stern expression; he suspects something is about to happen down on Earth. When they arrive, they are confronted by the Supreme Kai: "Ah Goku, you are back! It's nice to see Pan is okay. I think its time for you to know why I am here. For the past year, while you have been trainning, I've been trying to track down Gohan; during my search I've come across something most alarming, something not even us Kai's could predict. The man over on the roof over there, Mr. Z, is indeed your son, but like King Kai has explained to you a year ago, he is not the same person anymore. After defeating Ice, he somehow managed to create a dimensional void, trapping himself accidentally within another dimension. What happened in there is something I do not know. When he came out, just minutes later, he drifted into space just before being picked up by a strange spaceship, not unlike the ones used by Frieza and his father. Moments later he destroyed the ship and vanished, that is, until he showed up here." to be continued Appendix Plot Outline Saga 1 - New Namek Saga / 29th World's Martial Arts Tournament Saga - Frieza's World Trade Organization Remnant fights to gather all DragonBalls in New Namek - All Namekians are taken hostage by mind control device - Dragon Balls from Namek used to revive all vilains killed by the Z-Fighters - Namek Dragonballs gathered by special device to prevent from scattering after use - Android Radittz and Android Nappa created - During 29th Tournament they appear and fight by the rules - Raddittz defeats Uub - Nappa nearly kills Pan - Gohan is ensnared by mind control device as he destroys Nappa Saga 3 - Dragon Ball Fusion Saga - Mind Controlled Gohan gathers Earth's DragonBalls - Frieza and his group take DragonBalls and bring join with New Namek's Dragon Ball's - Porunga and Shenron are summoned and through the use of the Mind Control Device Saga 4 - Time Compression/ Dimensional Void Saga Power-level charts Category:Dragon Ball Z : Alternate Reality Category:Fan Fiction